Hurt
by dorydafish
Summary: 2x08 SPOILERS. Mickey get's out of juvie - 'But he realised that something wasn't right when he'd had no missed calls or no Gallagher hanging around outside his house waiting for him.' IAN/MICKEY


_**Just another Mickey and Ian moment that's been playing around in my head.**_

_**Spoilers up to 2x08 and speculation about Ian's new love interest**_

_**(Just as an FYI, I've posted all my other Ian and Mickey fics under the Shameless category rather than Shameless 2011)**_

* * *

><p>Mickey only started getting suspicious the week after he'd been released from juvie. He'd just assumed that his tactics of ignoring Ian Gallagher were working. But he realised that something wasn't right when he'd had no missed calls or no Gallagher hanging around outside his house waiting for him. In fact, as far as Mickey knew, Ian hadn't turned up at the Milkovich's house all week. Even if it was just to see Mandy.<p>

No. Something was definitely wrong.

So Mickey asked Mandy the only way he could. "You and Gallagher had a bust up?" he asked one afternoon as casually as he could, while he stuffed his face with pizza bagels. He figured that maybe with his mouth full of food, he wouldn't sound like he cared. Not that he did. Because fuck that. Gallagher wasn't even all that.

"What?" Mandy asked him without looking up from the television screen.

Mickey wanted to smack her around the head and tell her to listen. But instead he just clenched his jaw and clarified the question. "Your puppy, Ian? Where the fuck is he? You guys broke up?"

Mandy shrugs. "Oh...yeah. Ian's probably with his boyfriend."

Boyfriend.

The word hit him like a bucket of cold water. What the fuck did Mandy mean by the word boyfriend? And how could Ian even have a boyfriend? It didn't make sense. Fucking Mandy and her fucked up brain. She didn't know what she was talking about.

"Boyfriend?" He questioned through gritted teeth. He was going to keep his anger in check goddammit. Because right at that moment in time, all he wanted to do was go over to the Gallagher's and demand to know what the fuck was going on.

Mandy continued in a bored tone while snagging a bagel from Mickey's plate. "Yeah. Ian's gay."

Mickey bit his tongue to stop himself from saying 'big deal'. Because he'd worked so hard to make sure that Frank didn't spill. That his dad never found out. He wasn't going to slip up now. "Don't let dad hear you say that."

"What do you take me for? I'm not stupid, Mick," she said, completely oblivious to the fact that she had just confirmed Mickey's fears.

* * *

><p>Mickey had tried his best to avoid thinking about the ginger-haired boy. What the fuck was wrong with him? He told himself that it was probably something to do with the fact that he hadn't had a good fuck in months. That was all it was. He was only missing the dick. There was no way in hell he missed Ian's face or the way he would go on and on without even realising that Mickey had tuned out completely. And he most definitely did not miss that little fucker's stupid grin that he would reserve just for Mickey. Like they had some secret thing that was so freaking special.<p>

But Mickey couldn't ignore him when Ian Gallagher was right there, in front of him, kissing some old dude in the middle of the fucking street like it was a normal thing to do. Gallagher was so into the guy's mouth he hadn't even noticed Mickey and his brothers come into view.

"Gross. Shit like that shouldn't be allowed."

"Fucking fags."

Mickey clenched his fists into balls not sure who he wanted to take a swing at more, Ian's new play-thing or his own brothers. But at least the commotion had torn the motherfuckers apart. Mickey didn't know if he'd be able to stand anymore of it. And not just because he'd never actually let Gallagher kiss him on the lips.

"You want us to fuck them up? Teach them a lesson, Mick?" one of his brothers asked.

Mickey looked towards Ian's boyfriend. He was a weedy little shit. Mickey could probably knock him out with just one punch. But Ian just stood there arms crossed over his chest as if he was expecting Mickey to hit him. Mickey could clearly see the definition of his upper arms. The boy looked even more built that when Mickey last saw him. He swallowed before looking at the ginger kid square in the eye. Ian looked as if he was just begging Mickey to hit him, begging him to feel something towards him other than the indifference of the past months. Mickey stared back coldly.

For some reason, his mind flew back to that night at the baseball field, where they had fucked, talked and fucked some more. Mickey would never admit it, but it had been one of the happiest nights of his life. Between smokes, he had nearly given in as Ian leant over to kiss him. But he hadn't. He'd dodged those lips because he'd sworn to himself that he wasn't going to get in that deep with Gallagher. He wasn't one of those pussies who got fucked over by people because of feelings.

"Mickey?" said one of the douchebags behind him.

"What?" he snapped without thinking. Why the fuck did they have to be there anyway? Not that he wanted to talk to Gallagher. He just didn't want a fucking audience.

"We going to fuck them up or what?"

Mickey wanted to look away from Ian as something started to hurt in his chest. But he couldn't. He threw his cigarette butt onto the sidewalk and clenched and unclenched his hands. Next, he cracked his knuckles. His brothers grinned, spoiling for a fight, but he held each of them back.

"Not today boys. I gotta get myself down to community college and enrol," he said without taking his eyes off of Ian.

Mickey could see Ian's face visibly soften as he remembered that night at the baseball field too.

Mickey shook out his thoughts. There was no time for being a pussy. And he wasn't going to let Gallagher of all people fuck with his brain. So he walked past the couple, straight through them shoving Ian hard in the chest as he went. He didn't look back as he headed down the road, barking for his brothers to follow him.

There.

Now both of their chests' hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As always I would love some reviews?<strong>_

_**Was Mickey in character? I wanted to show that he does have feelings for Ian and he's jealous of the new guy but still keep him as Mickey if you get what I mean.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
